Chapter 1: A New Beginning
by Blaze of Abyss
Summary: Sorry if the writting is bad this is my first fanfiction and so if it turns out bad I am sorry. And very sorry if it takes a long time to write chapters,and other stuff that is not mentioned, hope you enjoy.


Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Alice was watering the plants on the balcony with her friend Raina when she suddenly slipped Raina tried to catch her and slipped in the process too and saw two guys Ichigo and Renji walking their way.

"Move out of the way you morons!" Alice yelled

Well at the same time, Raina said, "Get the hell out of my way!"

"Boom," The two girls landed on Renji and Ichigo

"What just happened?" Raina said,

"Umm, I think we fell off my balcony," Alice said

Ichigo said yelling, "Get the hell off of me!"

"Oh umm sorry," Alice said while her eyes met Ichigo's

Renji said, "Get off of-"

He looked up, saw a beautiful girl, and said, "You can fall on me any time,"

Raina said,"Umm thanks I guess," then got up and walked toward Alice

"Umm Alice what's with the orange headed guy?" Raina asked whispering

"Well I don't know?" Alice said whispering too

"He might have woken up on the wrong side of the bed," Raina said whispering

Ichigo said shouting "You Know I can hear you right!"

"I am very sorry," Alice said, "and I am also sorry for me and my friend for landing on you guys,"

"Ummm, uhhhh," Alice said while pondering

"I'm Ichigo," he said

"And that's Renji over there," he added

"Well hi," Renji said

"Uhhh, ummm and you guys are," Ichigo said

"Well I'm Alice and that's Raina over there," Alice said

"Yeah hey," Raina added

"Well I'm really sorry Ichigo," Alice said

"I guess its fine," Ichigo said looking at Alice

"Well since we fell on you how about me and Raina take you guys out for desert our treat," Alice said

"What!" Raina said

"Just agree on it," Alice said elbowing her

"All right," Raina said with her head down

"It's alright you don't have to," Ichigo said

"Ggrraaawwwlll" Ichigo's stomach roared and then he blushed

"Maybe we should," Renji let out a little chuckle

"Fine we should go now," Alice said

"Why," Renji said confused

"So it doesn't close you idiot," Raina said

"Oohhh," Renji said understanding little by little

"You're so slow," Raina said

"Shut up," Renji said

"Is that the way you should talk to a girl," Raina said

"Well are we going or not," Alice said

They went to the shop and ordered then got their food and started eating. Alice seemed a little agitated but then snapped out.

Renji looked up and said "Are you alright,"

Alice said hesitating a little "Oh yeah I-I'm just fine,"

Then there was a disturbance Ichigo and Renji sensed a hallow and so did Raina and Alice.

Ichigo said "Wait here I'll be right back don't leave,"

Renji said "I'll be right back too don't leave this spot,"

While Ichigo and Renji were outside fighting, the spiritual pressure got stronger by the minute, while Ichigo and Renji seemed to be losing energy faster.

Raina said, "I can sense can you?"

Alice said, "Yes, I can but this hollow seems different,"

Then Raina said "What do you mean by different?"

"Well I mean it's almost like its sucking the energy from them," said Alice.

"Well I guess it's time to join in," Raina said with joy

"Okay then let's start the party we don't want to make our guest wait now do we," Alice said laughing

"Of course not," Raina said with a slight laugh

"Okay let's quit playing around now," Alice said deucedly

Raina said dependently "Analyze the hollow please,"

"Fine okay it is obviously a hollow and its ability is to suck the energy out of its prey by leading them in towards its tales so avoid try to avoid them," Alice said staring at it thoroughly

"Got it," Raina said pulling out her sword from its sheet "Shi Seigen Zen, Kage Hidora,"

Alice said taking out her sword from its sheet too "Joushou Kara Sono Hai, Honoo Fuchi,"

Raina said "I'll get the head you get the body,"

"Fine with me just as long as we don't get killed," Alice said seriously

"Slit," Was all you heard well besides the dying cry of it. All that was left, was the beheaded body cut in half. Then it slowly faded away leaving the blood. Ichigo and Renji looked at Alice and Raina with some surprise.

Renji said, "You guys are soul reapers," with some confusion

"Oh my you didn't know," Alice said shocked too

"NNNOOOOO!" said Ichigo

"Is it really that much of a shock I thought you have figured out by now, I guess I was wrong," said Raina

"Well yeah," said Renji

Ichigo said, "Well besides damn you guys have amazing power,"

"Damn it, look at this mess and I wonder who did this," Raina said

Alice said yelling, "Well who the hell are you trying to infer,"

"Oh no one just you," Raina said

Alice said "How did I do all of this,"

"You got blood everywhere," Raina said

Alice said yelling "Well it wasn't just me you beheaded it so that brings you in it too,"

Renji got into the conversation and said "Girls, Girls calm down there's nothing to fight about,"

Alice and Raina said persistently "SHUT UP RENJI,"

Then Renji said, "Fine, fine I was only trying to help, geez women,"

Alice said with a lot of temper "Excuse me what did you just say,"

Renji said "Oh nothing just forget it,"

Ichigo said to Raina quietly "damn she can be a little scary when she needs to be,'

Raina said, "Yeah she can,"

"Yeah well so can you Raina," Alice said butting into the conversation

"Oh really," Raina said

Renji said trying to change the subject "How about we go back and eat then we can fix the mess,"

Raina said, "Fine with me just as long as I don't sit next to her,"

"Same with me," Alice said muttering

Then Ichigo said, "Let's eat,"

Alice said "like I said it's on me and Raina,"

"Wait what," Raina said

Alice said giving the deadly eye "You heard me,"

"Fine I guess it's on me too, then I shall do whatever the queen demands," said Raina

Alice said pissed off "Cut the crap,"

Ichigo said while trying to calm them down "Please don't do this in here, great now everyone is staring at us,"

Then Alice got up and apologized to everyone then sat back down. After they were done eating they went back outside and started cleaning the remainder blood splatters.

Chapter 2: A New Surprise

"Say what should we do next?" Raina said puzzled

Renji said, "How about we go to the park,"

"It's okay with me what about you Ichigo?" Alice said

Ichigo said "Yeah its fine with me,"

"Okay then its settled," Raina said

They were on their way to the park when suddenly Raina slipped on a can and landed on Ichigo without knowing that.

"I wonder why my landing was so soft," Raina said with confusion

Ichigo said very mad "Because you landed on me,"

"Oh I am terribly sorry Ichigo," Raina said

Then out of nowhere Kone pops out and says "Ichigo you lucky bastard how come you always get the hot chicks,"

"She isn't my girlfriend," Ichigo said blushing

Alice said looking at Ichigo "So do you not like me,"

"I never said that," Ichigo said

Alice said, "So you do like me,"

"I never said that either," Ichigo said annoyed

Alice said, "So you really don't like me,"

Alice said after "I'm only messing around, you know that right?"

"SHUT UP," Ichigo said annoyed

Kone said happily "Well if you don't want her can I have her,"

"NO!" Ichigo said while yelling

Kone said teasing, "So you do like this one,"

"No I DON'T SHUT UP KONE!" Ichigo said yelling

Alice said angrily "UMM, FIRST EXCUSE ME BUT I'M NOT A TOY YOU CAN TOSS AROUND, GIVE AWAY, OR ANYTHING ELSE, I'M A HUMAN BEING WITH FEELINGS YOU KNOW, ALTHOUGH YOU PROBABLY DON'T AND SECOND TOYS AREN'T SUPPOSE TO TALK,"

"Oh, sorry," Ichigo said

Kone said happily "Feisty I like it!"

"Stay away from me," Alice said trying to get away

Kone said trying to chase her "No come back here baby, I know we can work this out,"

"Stay away or else," Alice said trying to intimidate

Kone said trying her "Or else what,"

"Or else this," Alice said throwing Kone 2 houses down.

Renji and Ichigo saying, "WWWOOOOOW"

"WELL I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE HE WAS CHASING ME!" said Alice.

As Kone lies there groaning, a strange girl picks him up by the leg dangling him

Kone freaks out and yells, "LET GO OF ME WOMAN! "

"Oh crap, it's alive," Sora said obviously

When Sora threw Kone he hit Raina then Raina was mad and said, "Here you can have this back," She threw Kone back at Sora

"I don't want Kone here," Sora said angrily while throwing Kone at Raina

Alice said, "Girls, girls that's not how you do it this is,"

Then Alice took Kone from Raina and kicked him then Kone flew and hit Ichigo in the stomach then Kone bounced off of Ichigo and on Renji and hit him in the stomach

After that, Sora and Raina said surprised "Damn she's good,"

"Aaaaawwwww," Ichigo and Renji said in pain

Alice said mad "Damn it,"

"What?" Raina and Sora said thinking what she meant

Alice said angry "I missed,"

"You missed what?" Sora said confused

Alice said yelling "THEIR HEAD, IT WAS RIGHT THERE IN FRONT OF ME, DAMN IT!"

"Wow Alice," Raina said

Ichigo and Renji said confused "Why did you hit us with Kone,"

"Because I was testing your reflexes," Alice said thinking of a reason

Ichigo said, "What's the real reason,"

"You're stupid that's the real reason," Raina said

Alice said laughing, "You don't need a reason to hit someone with a stupid teddy bear,"

"I take that of some offence," Kone said madly

Sora was standing there confused and lost about what was going on then she said "Uuuuhhhh, uuummmm, what to do, what to do,"

"Oh, yeah the kids still here," Renji said

Sora said angrily, "I'M NOT SHORT, I'M FUN SIZED,"

"Sure you are but how do I know if you're telling the truth," Renji said

Sora said mad 'Shut up, you smart ass," then she said, "You shouldn't be the one talking though BIGFOOT,"

"Hey don't mock me of my height," Renji said

Sora said, "Well that's exactly what you're doing to me,"

Then Kone came and said," Wait for me,"

It was getting darker and darker, so Ichigo and Renji decided to walk the girls home, Renji would walk Raina home, and Ichigo would walk Alice home, and Sora lived right around the corner.

Chapter 3: A Sad Secret

Sora said her goodbyes to Alice, Raina, Renji, Ichigo, and then walks away. Ichigo and Renji were standing there wondering what to say to the girls. Then Ichigo walked Alice home while Renji was walking Raina home. There was an awkward silence throughout the night. Until the silence broke. Then Alice went to pick up a rock and turned to Ichigo and said," I bet I can use this rock and hit the 3rd house's window,"

Then Ichigo turned to her and was surprised and said, "Have you lost your mind,"

Then Alice responded by saying, "I have not lost my mind; it's backed up on a disk somewhere,"

"Your hilarious, I love your humor," Ichigo said while laughing

Alice said bowing "Thank you, thank you very much,"

Then they both laughed at what she said. Then Alice said, "This is the best day in ages, it really is,"

"Don't say that, you probably had a better day than this," Ichigo said

Alice said shyly, "No I haven't,"

"Where have you been all this time," Ichigo said

Alice said depressed, "Alone,"

"What do you mean by _alone?_" Ichigo said puzzled

Alice said, "You'll understand at some point,"

They finally got to Alice's house when she told him,"Do you want to come in?" she said

Ichigo said, "No I'm fine,"

"Please, I'm always alone," Alice, said

Ichigo said in his head, "ALL ALONE,"

Ichigo said after that, "What about your parents,"

"I don't have any," Alice said having a sad flash back

Ichigo said, "Guardian,"

"No," Alice said

Ichigo said, "Grandparents,"

"Nope," Alice said

Ichigo said,"Aunts or uncles,"

"None," Alice said

Ichigo said, "Well, who do you live with?"

"No one," Alice said

Ichigo said, "You must get lonely from time to time,"

"No not really Raina comes over a lot so I don't have to worry and I have my Zanpakuto," Alice said

Ichigo said, "Well, I guess it's time for me to go,"

"Ok then, bye, and also be careful on your way home," Alice said with some concern


End file.
